The present invention relates to certain alkoxysilyl ethers of 1,3-dicarbonyl cyclic organic compounds and a method for making such materials.
As shown in copending application Ser. No. 927,288 of James A. Cella, filed July 24, 1978 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, silyl ethers of the formula ##STR1## where R is a C.sub.(1-13) monovalent organic radical, a has a value of 0 to 2 inclusive and R.sup.1, X, Y, Z, b and c are defined below, can be used as curing agents with silanol terminated organopolysiloxanes to produce moisture curable compositions. Experience has shown that the moisture curable compositions made with the above silyl ethers often cure exceptionally fast and reduce the useable worklife of the moisture curable organopolysiloxane compositions. Efforts to extend the cure rate led to the development of silyl ether substituted with R radicals in the form of C.sub.(4-12) alkyl radicals. However, the synthesis of such silyl ethers having long chain alkyl radicals is often uneconomical and further limits the utility of such silyl ethers.